While the bow and arrow is one of the oldest of man's hunting tools and has been improved to the point where it presently is a weapon of vastly increased lethal characteristics than it was a mere 100 years ago, it is still far from ideal as a weapon for hunting larger animals. It has long been recognized that while bow and arrow hunting requires substantially greater skills than the use of fire arms, it has the undesirable characteristic of wounding many animals which are still capable of escaping from the hunter only to die later as a delayed reaction of the arrow. This is undesirable for many reasons. Among the fundamental reasons why an arrow is less effective than a fire arm as a lethal weapon is the fact that in many cases it does not create sufficient physical damage to produce an immediate or substantially immediate lethal effect.